RPG
The RPG is a rocket launcher available in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign In the campaign mission "Cordis Die, RPGs are used by enemy forces in an effort to take down the U.S. President's convoy and Anderson's FA38. Also, many people consider people who use the RPG, noobs, and only losers use it. Many people recomend using the good guns like the Colt-45 instead of the RPG. My mom also likes call of duty, as RPG's seem to be cool. Multiplayer The RPG is slightly different in appearance, Osama Bin Ladin recomends it, and Allah praises the word. The RPG-7, having a sling wrapped around, as well as a different rear sight and rocket. Like in previous games, the RPG has a record of being inaccurate, and practice is required to maintain a fairly accurate launch but even under the use of a professional user of this weapon, even a mid-range shot is difficult to execute. In comparison to the SMAW, the RPG holds two rockets, allowing a second chance in par with the SMAW's one starting rocket. However, unguided shots may result in a missed target; The SMAW's rockets shoot out straight. This is mainly because the RPG was meant for use against infantry soley, in speaking of which, it cannot lock on to Scorestreaks. But a little practice can prove effective against ground, and close air scoretreaks, in which, will always be a one hit for any scorestreak. The camouflages for the RPG can be unlocked by doing the following actions: *DEVGRU - Get 10000 kills with the RPG. *A-TACS AU - Get 2099999 kills with the RPG. *ERDL - Get 301231 kills with the RPG. *Siberia - Get 400900000 kills with the RPG. *Choco - Get 69 kills with the RPG. *Blue Tiger - Get 69 kills with the RPG. *Bloodshot- Get 69 kills with the RPG. *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Get 800000 kills with the RPG. *Kryptek: Typhon - Get 1000000 kills with the RPG. *Carbon Fiber - Get 100000000 impact kills with the RPG. *Cherry Blossom - Destroy 10000000 aircraft with the RPG. *Art of War - Get 100000000 kill from a car with the RPG. *Ronin - Get 5000000 double kills with the RPG. *Skulls - Get 10000000 triple kill with the RPG. *Gold - Complete all Camouflage unlocks for the RPG. And then go outside and get a life. *Diamond - Complete all Camouflage unlocks for all Launchers Zombies is stupid. Do something else, will you? The RPG can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Mob of the Dead for 950 points. It has more mobility than earlier explosive weapons such as the China Lake and the M72 LAW, and holds 20 rounds in reserve. This is best used on hordes or lines of zombies when grenades are depleted or not as effective. Its explosion can be suicidal, so Juggernog is highly recommended, as well as avoiding close quarter shots. Speed Cola allows for faster shooting during more hectic situations. Once upgraded through the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Rocket Propelled Grievance, which obtains an eight-round magazine and 40 rounds in reserve. It can now shoot eight rounds consecutively, reloading the eight rockets as if they were one. They deal a major amount of damage and have a large radius, making careful shots even more priority, however, it can eliminate hordes in seconds. It can be great in a pinch when a teammate is down or being overwhelmed, though keep in mind that the explosions kick a lot of dust, and may disorient other players. At this point, Double Tap Root Beer will affect this gun, but is not necessary. Unlike its multiplayer version, the RPG in zombies fires perfectly straight. Gallery RPG BOII.png|RPG in first-person view. RPG Iron Sights BOII.png|RPG's iron sights. RPG Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the RPG. RPG Rocket BOII.png|RPG missile. Trivia *In campaign, it re-uses the RPG-7 pick-up icon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers